1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to making spatzels, which is an ethnic name for small cylindrical-shaped pieces of dough that are placed in boiling water to cook to form an edible food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art would be spaghetti making machines that extrude dough into long continuous strings that are cut into lengths and similar deivces for producing tubular pasta products.